Uncovering the truth
by onpermanenthaitus
Summary: Bella was in an accident that leaves her with temporary amnesia.She remembers everything except what had happened to her. Full Summery inside! Rated M for safety and for reference to rape. All Human!
1. Chapter 1

_**Uncovering the truth**_

_**chapter one**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_

_**Summery: Bella was in an accident that leaves her with temporary amnesia. She remembers everything except what had happened to her. Slowly her mind unlocks and the mysteries are unfolded for her a bit at a time but can she put a stop to it before more woman are hurt?**_

_**All Human. Mostly Edward and Bella.**_

It was dark. That was the first thing my body told me when I finally became conscious, behind my closed lids I could make out a faint light off to my right and I could feel a pressure on my hand, a tight gripping sensation. That's when I felt the pain. I was tingling all over and my limbs felt heavy and cramped.

The room suddenly became light and the grip on my hand was gone. I heard people murmuring across the room then footsteps

"Bella?" a soft voice asked, washing away some of the comforting blankness in my mind

"She is going to be okay right?" another voice asked, its velvety tone sounded like it was trembling a little bit

"All the tests came back positive..."

"No I don't want what the tests said! That's all just doctor stuff! I need you to tell me if she's going to be alright." there was a soft sigh, almost to quiet for me to hear

"She should be alright, her heart is beating at a steady pace and she is breathing with very little help and the morphine will probably wear off soon. Then we'll be able to tell for sure."

_Was I in an accident? Of course I was! That would be the only reason for pain to this extent but... what happened to me? I searched my mind, looking to memories of what could have put me in the hospital but the only things I came up with were what had happened to me in the past 15 minutes I had been conscious. I felt my eyelid flutter, what had remained of the mens' conversation had disappeared._

"Bella?!" I heard both voices say close to me, both with relief and one with worry too. Before I could get my thoughts straight my hand was being gripped again, tightly as ever. A voice at my ear whispered four of the most wonderful words I had ever heard

"_Bella? I love you." the words reverberated in my mind before I blinked a few times and opened my eyes to a gorgeous young man, maybe 17 or 18 with copper-bronze hair and emerald eyes that seemed to hypnotize me. His figure slumped in relief and his lips made contact with mine, I wanted this moment to last forever but as the seconds ticked by the other man –the doctor- awkwardly coughed, then placed his head on my forehead when my bronze haired lover blushed and sat down. My mind put a name to the picture, Edward. Kind of an old fashioned name but it suited him nicely._

It was three days since I had first woken up and now that my doctor -Doctor Smith- was fully convinced I was healthy enough, the hospital allowed two men, each wearing a weathered leather jacket and narrow brimmed hat, to come see me. I had no idea what was going on until I was straight out told what they were doing and what they knew had happened.

"Isabella, we need you to help us figure out who did this to you, and what went on. Do you care to tell us?" the first one asked gruffly. He had a hard expression on his face. I looked at the second man, his face was the exact opposite of the first guy's.

"_I-I don't know." I stuttered "I don't remember anything at all" their frowns mirrored each others_

"We think we have an idea of what happened but were not very sure about it..." the second guy said softly, almost like a rough whisper. I opened my mouth to ask but the first guy beat me to the point

"We think you were a victim of a mugging gone wrong, it makes sense at least. You were found alone beaten on the floor of a downtown warehouse with nothing of value on you." Terror ripped through me, but that feeling was quickly replaced with relief, _it could have been worse. For all I know I could have hurtled myself in front of a transit truck or tried to kill myself or..._ my thoughts were interrupted

"Well If you remember anything at all," he held out a small piece of laminated card stock "please call us... cases like this have started becoming more and more frequent". With that I took the buisness card and read it to myself

1-765-3383-2883

You call. We solve.

County police.

I nodded but to my surprise they were gone, as if they had vanished into thin air. I couldn't help remembering the glint in the first guys eye, he looked at me sort of greedily and it made shivers run up my spine.

All of the sudden I wasn't in my hospital room anymore, I was in a cold, dark alley. I could feel the wind rushing past my face and I could hear the sound of my footsteps hitting the ground at a very quick and uneven pace. Behind me I could hear two more sets of footsteps, getting closer and closer with each step. I was to preoccupied with keeping myself upright and ahead on the other two I didn't notice a dark figure step our of the shadows and catch me, holding my struggling limbs tight to him. I tried to spin around and see his face but I can't make anything out. I want to forcefully kick my leg up behind me but I was back in the hospital room again. Edward, Dr. Smith and a random nurse leaning over me with concern written all over their faces.

"Bella, did something happen? Whats wrong?" Dr Smith asked in an official tone. I wasn't exactly sure if I should tell him the truth or not, it did sound kind of crazy but I finally decided I would wait, I mean, I have no idea what that was. It could have been a daydream or a memory -hopefully not-, so I guess its best to wait until I know what it was.

"Umm I was just wondering about my memory actually." I never had been a good liar but this came out relatively smoothly

"About that,"Dr Smith started " I suspect its not fully gone and it will come back. Either in flashes or all at once."

"So I could be remembering things just randomly? Like when I'm sleeping or even just... sitting around?" I squeaked, trying to keep my voice calm. It was hard though, because the thought that what I had seen before could have actually be real was almost too much to bare, mostly because that was _definitely _not mugging

"Most definitely, at anytime they could come... why do you remember something?" everyone peered at me curiously. I had to lie again, this time was harder then the first

"No, I was just um... wondering"

"Okay well if you remember anything at all please let us know." I nodded in agreement knowing I would tell them everything...eventually.

When the doctors left Edward pulled me aside

"Are you sure nothings wrong?" he asked softly looking deeply into my eyes

"Yea I'm sure I just-" before I was finished I was in the dark again, but I was sure it was a different place this time.

"Cooperate Bella!" a rough and vaguely familiar voice barked in my ear. I saw myself from far away, as if I was watching a movie. I was on the floor of a dingy room -a warehouse maybe- and scarcely dressed, there were three men around me aged between 25 and 30 I guessed, also not fully dressed. I couldn't see their faces. I was struggling hard against the hold one of the dark figures had on me while another one came at me, something metallic glinting in his hand. As the sharp point came closer to the skin in my forearm I struggled harder and tried to shriek but my throat was thick with the musty air that filled the room. The needle pierced my skin and I felt the liquid flow down my bloodstream, stinging wherever it went. The last thing I heard was somebody ask about how long the rohypnol would last..._date rape drug_ was the last thing I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

"..Bella!? Bella?!" Edward was shaking me "Bella whats going on?!"

I shook my head and held his hand gently yet firmly trying to figure out what I should do. Immediately I knew. I knew exactly what I had to do. What if they start hurting more and more woman? Some not being as lucky as me to survive with my life? I knew what I had to do and my hand slowly made its way to my pocket where my fingers slowly curled around the piece of card stock. Knowing I could stop it. Whatever _it_ was.

**Oooooooh Cliffie**

**So I'm hoping it was alright. I just kinda of randomly got this idea and I wanted to try writing something serious for once and I'm liking it =p and I hope you do too. Now I may or may not update soon and thats because I care about this story so i will probably only write when I am in the mood.**

**Thanks for everything! **


	2. Preview of chpt 2

_**Uncovering the truth**_

_** Preview Chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**Summary: Bella was in an accident that leaves her with temporary amnesia. She remembers everything except what had happened to her. Slowly her mind unlocks and the mysteries are unfolded for her a bit at a time but can she put a stop to it before more woman are hurt?**_

_**All Human. Mostly Edward and Bella.**_

I was driving down the highway and I was trembling. Hard. This was one of the most nerve wracking things I have ever done. I wished harder then anything that Edward could have been here by my side, holding my hand and helping me through all of this but he couldn't know, not yet at least, not until I figure it all out.

My mind was split in the area of what I was hoping for when I first pulled up to the station, part of me wished that the culprates would be standing in there in handcuffs, but then again, seeing them would be horrible, another part hoped that I would get to speak to the same policemen as last time so I wouldn't have to explain myself again but I also hoped it wasn't them, the one guy -who I later learned was Joe-, looked at me in a way that made me shiver.

A knock on the window made me jump as high as my seat belt would let me, panicked, I looked over. There was a kind looking lady standing there, motioning for me to open the window. Hesitantly I rolled it down 2/3s of an inch.

"Are you okay in there Miss?" she asked, speaking softly

"Umm yea I think so, why do you ask?"

"Well I say you sitting in your car with a frightened look on your face for about 10 minutes."

"Oh, I was just thinking about... stuff" she looked at me speculatively before plastering a smile back onto her face

"Okay well, when you're done come on in and find me at the front desk"

then I was alone, with the terrible feeling I was being watched.

_What the hell was that?!_ A shadow moved in the alleyway between the police station and the corner store next to it, then I swear I locked eyes with someone before they darted off into the depths of the allyways.

_I'm just paranoid, I assured myself these dreams -I refused to think of them as memories...- are just making me jumpy._

When I opened the door I was hit with a burst of fresh cool air and the welcoming "ding" the bell on the door made and slowly made my way over to the counter.

_**I know, I know, after a long period of time like that which has just passed you would expect a nice long chapter with lots of drama and emotion and all that jazz but to tell you the truth I kinda neglected writing my stories and even going on FF at all. But now that summer vacation is here you can expect a full chapter... eventually XD.**_

_**Another reason its taking me so long is because Im running out of ideas and I was hoping you guys -my faithful readers- could help me come up with some, I mean I have the ending all planned out and i have one of the future events ready but what do you guys think should happen in the police station? Please help, the faster i get good ideas the faster i'll get the chapter out.**_

_**Thanks so much!**_

_**-Jasper Hale is My Luver **_

_** or as I now go by **_

_**-House of Night FTW  
**_


End file.
